Les rouages de l’horloge continuent de tourner…
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Les détectives sont d'incorrigibles retardataires... C'est ce qu'a finit par apprendre l'un d'entre eux comme le cambrioleur qu'il traquait.


Les personnages du manga Magic Kaito et du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama. La courte citation que je fais d'une de ses nouvelles appartient à Conan Doyle…

Les rouages de l'horloge continuent de tourner…

Se laissant glisser sur le fil, aussi solide qu'invisible à l'œil nu, qu'il avait discrètement accroché, avant son cambriolage, entre le toit du musée et celui de l'immeuble qui lui faisait face, le Kid le relâcha brusquement, pour atterrir avec souplesse hors de portée du mini Holmes comme du commissaire Nakamori…

Se retournant vers le musée, il se courba après avoir soulevé son chapeau, saluant une dernière fois son public qui trépignait de fureur sur le toit du musée… Ce n'était pas encore ce soir que quelqu'un allait tirer le rideau sur son spectacle…

« Deux minutes, vingt-huit secondes et vingt dixièmes de retard… Si on compare avec ton retard lors de notre première rencontre, l'écart est effrayant… Décidément tu devrait songer à prendre ta retraite, avant que tes compétences ne baissent au point que tu finisses par perdre tout intérêt pour moi… »

Kaito tressaillit mais le Kid avait déjà récupéré sa face de poker lorsqu'il se tourna vers le détective qui refermait le couvercle de sa montre gousset d'un claquement sec, tandis qu'il s'écartait du mur où il était adossé l'instant d'avant…

« Navré mais un de tes collègues était accroché à mes basques, et il a fallu que je prenne le temps de secouer mes chaussures pour m'en débarrasser… »

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du détective anglais.

« Que c'est aimable à toi de me laisser l'honneur de procéder à ton arrestation… »

« Si on m'avait offert un joyau chaque fois que tu m'annonçais mon arrestation je pourrais prendre ma retraite vu qu'il ne me resterait plus rien à voler… »

Tout en parlant le cambrioleur avait dégainé son revolver à cartes, en le pointant vers le détective.

Un doigt pressa une détente… Le revolver d'un certain voleur vola en éclat… Le détective qui n'avait pas emporté d'arme à feu avec lui perdit quelque peu son flegme britannique, tandis qu'il se tournait dans la même direction que son adversaire, dont la face de poker était légèrement ébranlé...

Une lueur de haine illumina le regard que le Kid fixa à travers son monocle vers l'homme en gris dont le revolver était encore fumant.

« Cette fois, gamin, on dirait bien que le blanc de ton costume va bel et bien prendre une teinte rouge… »

Kaito rendit son sourire cynique à l'assassin de son père.

« Je n'ai pas encore envisagé d'avoir recours à un teinturier, ces derniers temps, mais je prend en compte la suggestion de mon spectateur… »

« Ce n'était pas une suggestion, gamin… Je me contentais de t'annoncer ce qui allait arriver dans quelques secondes…Mais cela peut tout aussi bien arriver dans quelques minutes si tu as la gentillesse de me remettre ce que tu as volé… »

Le sourire énigmatique du Kid s'élargit.

« Il faudra l'arracher des doigts de mon cadavre pour ça… »

« Ca me convient parfaitement… »

Hakuba toussota légèrement pour attirer l'attention du tueur sur lui.

« Veuillez m'excuser, mais il me semble que j'étais là en premier… Ayez donc la politesse d'attendre votre tour, je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire preuve de complaisance avec les retardataires… »

Snake renifla en se tournant vers le détective, tout en tenant le voleur en joue.

« Et moi j'ai horreur qu'on s'interpose entre moi et ma proie… »

« Navré mais il faudra pourtant me la laisser. Si la carrière du Kid va bien prendre fin ce soir, ce ne sera pas de la façon dont vous l'envisagez… Et de toutes façon, personne d'autre que moi ne peut y mettre fin… »

« Je vois… Eh bien, je vais te faire une fleur, Gamin… Je te tuerais en second, de cette façon, tu auras l'occasion d'assister à la fin de la carrière de ce cambrioleur minable… »

Kaito serra les dents, il avait patiemment guetté l'occasion où l'attention de son ennemi serait suffisamment distraite pour qu'il puisse lui faire bénéficier d'un de ses tours, mais elle tardait à venir… Visiblement l'homme en gris ne perdait pas plus que lui son sang froid face à l'arrogance du métis…

« Cette fois, tâches de pas me faire la mauvaise farce de revenir de l'endroit où je vais t'envoyer… »

Le doigt du tueur pressa la détente de son arme… Une détonation déchira le silence glacial qui s'était installé entre le kid et ses deux vieux ennemis… Le cambrioleur s'effondra…

Kaito se retint de ne pas embrasser celui qui s'était jeté sur lui pour le plaquer au sol, le sauvant in extremis de la balle qui avait jailli du revolver de celui qui avait bien failli tirer définitivement le rideau sur son spectacle un peu trop tôt à son goût.

« Tu sais, Saguru, je crois qu'une bonne partie des membres de mon fan club payerait cher pour être ici avec un appareil photo… »

En temps normal, le détective qui était en train d'enlacer le cambrioleur aurait réagi à sa provocation par un sourire arrogant ou un regard affligé… Cette fois, il le fit par un rictus de douleur.

Un voile de panique passa sur le visage moqueur du Kid tandis qu'il se dégageait brusquement de l'étreinte de son camarade de classe. Baisant un regard terrifié sur la tâche rouge qui avait maculé la manche qui recouvrait le bras avec lequel il soulevait la tête du métis, Kaito eût la désagréable surprise de constater que, si les prédictions de l'homme en gris s'étaient effectivement réalisées, ce n'était pas son sang qui imprégnait son costume de scène…

« Décidément, gamin, tu n'apprécie pas de voir quelqu'un prendre ton tour… Que ce soit moi ou ce voleur minable… Enfin bon, ça n'a guère d'importance de toutes façons, tu ne lui a laissé qu'un léger sursis… »

Le sourire sarcastique de l'homme en gris s'évanouit, pour laisser place à une expression hébétée, juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre à son tour.

Après s'être remis de leur surprise, Kaito et Hakuba se tournèrent vers celui qui avait modifié à la dernière minute le déroulement du spectacle du Kid. Un petit garçon haletant dont le couvercle de la montre était toujours relevé, tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle devant la cage d'escalier de l'immeuble.

« Décevant, collègue, tu as au moins deux minutes de retard… Pour quelqu'un que les journaux estimaient plus apte que moi à capturer le Kid… »

L'expression moqueuse du détective anglais s'évanouit tandis qu'un liquide aussi rouge que sa chevelure se mit à jaillir de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Hakuba leva les yeux vers celui qui lui soutenait la tête.

« Tu me voles ma réplique à présent ? Enfin, venant de toi, ce n'est pas une chose dont je dois…m'étonner… »

Kaito aurait voulu dire à un imbécile de détective de ne pas parler, et d'attendre sagement l'arrivée des secours, il aurait aussi voulu mettre sa fierté de côté pour le remercier, et lui dire d'un air moqueur qu'il n'était pas en état de faire de l'humour… Mais le Kid ne prononça qu'une seule phrase…

« Réponds à ma question… »

« Si tu es un voleur…digne de ce nom…Tu devrais être capable de me dérober ce secret…avant que je ne l'emporte dans ma tombe, non ? »

Malgré son sourire narquois, Kaito pouvait voir que le détective n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il n'en donnait l'air de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

La seule chose qui interrompît le silence pesant qui tomba sur la scène fût la respiration haletante d'un détective agonisant… Un détective agonisant… La pensée arracha un sourire à Hakuba… Sourire qui s'évanouit pour faire place à une expression désabusé tandis qu'il songeait que, cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de Conan Doyle pour ressusciter Sherlock Holmes…

Sherlock Holmes… L'expression qui plissait les traits du Kid, et qui était bien différente de sa face de poker, évoqua instantanément au métis quelques phrases de son écrivain préféré…

_« Cela valait bien une blessure, beaucoup de blessures, de mesurer enfin la profondeur de la loyauté et de l'affection qui se cachaient derrière ce masque impassible ! Pendant un moment je vis s'embuer les yeux durs, et frémir les lèvres fermes. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je sentis battre le cœur digne du grand cerveau. Cette révélation me paya de toutes mes années de service humble et désintéressé. »_

Un rire léger s'échappa des lèvres du détective, avant d'être interrompu par une quinte de toux qui le vida un peu plus de son sang.

« On dirait bien…que ce n'était pas à moi d'endosser le costume de Sherlock Holmes… Mourir de la façon dont l'aurait fait le docteur Watson quand même… Quel fin pitoyable et si peu digne de moi… Et pourtant… Je la trouve parfaite, pas toi ? »

La description tirée du roman de Conan Doyle cessa de pouvoir être appliqué au visage du cambrioleur tandis que la fureur commença à durcir ses traits… Mais ce n'était pas le métis qui en était la cible, plutôt un certains voleur…

« Enfin… Ma consolation c'est qu'au moins personne ne mettra fin à ta carrière et qu'elle ne fait que commencer… »

Kaito trouva la force de rendre son sourire narquois à son vieil ennemi.

« Alors tu reconnais enfin que personne sur cette terre n'est capable de m'envoyer derrière les barreaux… »

« Dans quelques instants, ce sera le cas, vu que la seule personne qui le pouvait ne sera plus sur cette terre… »

Hakuba avala péniblement sa salive en même temps qu'une partie de son propre sang, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de se trouver une meilleure oraison funèbre.

«… ça aurait été vexant…qu'on murmure que je n'aurais jamais été capable de te capturer…et d'être incapable de démontrer le contraire…vu que je n'aurais plus eu de voleur à arrêter… »

Plongeant la main dans les profondeurs de son macfarlane, le métis en extirpa sa montre gousset dont il souleva le couvercle, mais ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent au moment où il s'apprêtait à la lever à la hauteur de ses yeux… Son bras retomba sur sa poitrine à mi-parcours, tandis que sa main laissa s'échapper la montre, qui serait tombé sur le sol si sa chaîne n'était pas resté enroulée autour des doigts du détective…

S'emparant de la minuscule horloge, Kaito ferma les yeux tandis que sa main se resserra autour du détective qui avait sombré dans l'inconscience…

Dans l'obscurité et le silence où il s'était enfoncé, le voleur n'entendait plus que le tic tac de deux horloges… L'une ne retardait que d'un centième de seconde par an… L'autre retardait…de plus en plus, puisque les mouvements de ses rouages commençaient à se ralentir, au point d'en devenir presque inaudible…

Au bout d'un temps, qui parût interminable au cambrioleur mais dont son ennemi aurait jugé qu'il ne s'étendait que sur quelques dizaines de secondes, l'une des deux horloges finit par s'arrêter… Mais ce n'était pas celle dont Kaito aurait souhaité que les rouages continuent de tourner… L'horloge dont le mouvement s'était arrêté avait mesuré les derniers instants séparant le voleur de la mort d'un certain détective… Celle dont le mouvement continuait imperturbablement mesurait les instants qui continuaient de s'écouler après sa mort…

La mort du métis dont la voix retentit une dernière fois sur la scène d'un des vols du Kid.

« Heure du décès… Minuit…Vingt minutes…Sept secondes…et trois dixièmes… »

Lorsque Kaito se releva, il avait retrouvé le visage énigmatique du Kid, et sa voix n'était plus celle de son défunt ennemi quand il s'adressa à la foule de policiers qui avait fini par rejoindre le petit détective encore en vie.

« Saguru était un imbécile de première…mais ce n'était pas un vantard… Donc, ce n'est pas ce soir, ni un autre soir que quelqu'un mettra fin à ma carrière… Alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser, commissaire Nakamori, mon mini Holmes… »

Au moment où le voleur se courba une seconde fois pour saluer son public, une bombe éclairante s'échappa de la manche du bras qu'il avait ramené vers lui.

Contrairement à ce que l'on était en droit d'attendre dans des circonstances de ce genre, le commissaire Nakamori demeura silencieux au lieu de hurler à ses hommes d'empêcher son ennemi de s'éclipser, et le petit détective ne se mit pas à réfléchir à l'endroit par lequel le voleur s'était enfui pendant que son public était ébloui. Son esprit était tout entier occupé à la résolution d'un autre mystère…

Lors de ses deux dernières rencontres avec son collègue, il s'était souvent demandé d'où lui venait son obsession pour l'heure exacte et ce qui le poussait à consulter régulièrement la montre dont il vantait tant l'exactitude… Les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait adressées lui donnèrent naturellement la solution… Le métis faisait tout son possible pour ne pas arriver en retard sur les lieux du crime…contrairement à la totalité des détectives, lui y compris…

C'était avant que le meurtre y soit commis qu'il fallait être sur les lieux du crime… Il n'y avait aucune fierté à avoir démasqué le coupable après que sa victime soit morte…. Ce n'était que la pitoyable excuse d'un retardataire à la personne qui lui reprochait silencieusement son manque de ponctualité, la victime… Son collègue avait fait tout son possible pour être l'exception qui confirmait la règle dans sa profession… Il avait réussi à l'être, ce soir là… Contrairement à lui…pour la troisième fois de sa carrière…

Il était arrivé en retard lorsqu'il fallait donner au fils d'un pianiste la partition codée où son père défunt avait exprimé ses dernières volontés… Une petite fille sanglotante lui avait reproché à la place de sa sœur son manque de ponctualité le soir où il aurait dû la sauver… Un détective qui se promenait sur les lieux du crime, dans une tenue identique à celle de son idole, avait tourné en dérision son incapacité à être arrivé à l'heure une troisième fois…

Serrant le poing, Shinichi Kudo se jura qu'il n'y aurait pas de quatrième… Pendant un court instant, il songea à emprunter la montre de son collègue qui n'en aurait plus jamais besoin pour s'en assurer… Mais en lieu et place de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à réclamer au mort, il ne trouva entre ses doigts que le joyau que le Kid avait dérobé sous son nez… Visiblement, contrairement à ses habitudes, le voleur avait dérobé quelque chose qu'il ne restituerait jamais à son propriétaire… Et Conan sentait que son meilleur ennemi aurait souhaité ne pas faire d'exception à sa règle tacite ce soir là, contrairement à lui qui aurait voulu justement faire une exception à la sienne…

----:----

Le fait d'apprendre la mort dans sa cellule de celui qui s'était rendu coupable du meurtre d'un détective, il y a quelques jours, ne tira pas Kaito de sa mélancolie tandis qu'il refermait son journal en soupirant…

Posant son regard sur une chaise vide, le lycéen s'efforça de dissimuler son trouble à ses camarades de classe…

Pourquoi est ce qu'il aurait du se sentir troublé du reste ? Il passait une matinée tranquille pour une fois… Il n'avait pas à subir les piques sarcastiques d'un détective d'opérette… Aoko était beaucoup trop affecté par les derniers événements pour avoir la force d'essayer de lui envoyer son balai dans la figure quand il s'amusait à lui soulever la jupe… La reine du lycée ne venait pas le prendre par le collet pour l'entraîner sur le toit du lycée où elle lui marmonnerait des avertissements cryptiques, comme elle l'avait fait il y a quelques jours, ne récoltant que son haussement d'épaules…

Ah ça oui, il était tranquille… Son souffre-douleur n'était plus là… La victime favorite de ses farces les subissait sans réagir, lui ôtant l'envie de lui en faire d'autres… La reine de coeur semblait moins déterminée à couper la tête de celui qui contestait son autorité…

Oui la salle de classe était tranquille, bien tranquille, trop tranquille… Aussi, Kaito préféra-t-il s'en éloigner discrètement pour gagner le toit du lycée…

Le toit du lycée était malheureusement encore plus tranquille et silencieux que la salle de classe… Il n'y avait personne pour l'y rejoindre et lui murmurer un avertissement ou une question qui ne s'adressait pas à Kaito mais au Kid…

Poussant un soupir, le voleur plongea sa main dans sa poche, pour en sortir une montre gousset qu'il porta à son oreille d'un air absent…

Les rouages de cette horloge là continuaient de tourner… Le temps continuait de s'écouler sereinement… La vie continuait son cours tranquille après la mort de son vieil ennemi…

Oui, la vie continuait, sans être particulièrement différente de ce qu'elle était, avant le départ du métis pour une autre contrée que l'Angleterre… Elle devait continuer…

L'assassin de son père était mort, mais l'organisation qui l'employait existait encore, et il y avait toujours une boite de Pandore qu'il devait écraser sous leurs yeux impuissants, il avait une raison de plus de le faire maintenant, c'est tout…

L'insupportable détective qui venait jouer les troubles fêtes sur les lieux de ses vols n'était plus là, mais il en restait un autre pour assurer ce rôle… Un autre détective qu'il devait continuer de battre à plate couture et d'humilier…Il avait juste une raison supplémentaire pour le faire maintenant… Montrer à un autre idiot de détective qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, et que personne ne pouvait mettre fin à la carrière du Kid, qu'il ait été le seul à en être capable ou non…

Oui, sa vie continuait, il n'avait aucune raison de la mener différemment de la manière dont il l'avait mené, ces derniers mois…

Quoique, la vision d'une lycéenne timide le rejoignant sur le toit du lycée lui démontra le contraire…

Kaito se rapprocha d'un pas assuré de celle qui était venu le soutenir, ou qui avait besoin qu'on la soutienne, les deux explications pouvaient être valables vu la tristesse de son regard…

Le voleur ne prononça pas un mot à sa victime et ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en prononcer un… Il la serra dans ses bras, autant pour lui témoigner son soutien que pour sentir le sien… Mais le Kid n'agissait jamais sans une arrière pensée… Aussi s'empressa-t-il de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres tremblotantes de son amie d'enfance…

D'ailleurs, il ne se contenta pas d'effleurer la porte du bâtiment qui contenait un joyau infiniment plus précieux à ses yeux qu'une certaine boite de Pandore, il la força pour lui dérober…

Mais cette fois, il ne prît aucune précaution pour se mettre à l'abri de son impitoyable gardienne… Au lieu de cela il continua de parcourir les allées du bâtiment dont elle avait la garde, en la mettant au défi de l'y mettre dehors… Kaito ferma les yeux, attendant stoïquement que le poing d'une certaine lycéenne percute violemment son estomac, ou que son genou percute un point beaucoup plus faible du cambrioleur…

Il espérait que sa meilleure ennemie le ferait… Il préférait ressentir la douleur que de continuer à ressentir le vide laissé par l'absence de son meilleur ennemi…

Il préférait entendre sa voix tremblante de colère lui adresser des remontrances plutôt que de subir le silence que ne venait plus troubler la question indiscrète d'un détective défunt…

Malheureusement pour lui, ce fût Aoko qui la lui posa, quand le voleur déserta le bâtiment dont la gardienne s'obstinait à ne pas répondre à ses provocations, du moins pas de la manière dont il s'étaient attendu…

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Bon, cette fois la question s'adressait à Kaito et pas au Kid, et les lèvres dont elles s'était échappée n'étaient pas plissées en un insupportable sourire narquois… C'était déjà ça…

Et cette fois, le sourire moqueur de l'ami d'enfance d'Aoko réchauffa le cœur de cette dernière au lieu de le glacer… Et surtout, cette fois, Kaito ne se déroba pas face à la question…

« Un imbécile m'a appris que seul les idiots agissaient toujours comme s'ils avaient tout le temps du monde devant eux… Et cet idiot m'a surtout appris qu'il fallait plus que tout éviter d'être en retard… Parce que parfois…on n'a pas l'occasion de rattraper son retard… »

Serrant doucement la jeune fille dans ses bras, Kaito ferma doucement les yeux tandis qu'elle ne faisait rien pour s'en dégager, se resserrant au contraire contre lui…

Kaito rangea doucement la montre gousset du détective dans sa poche, il n'en avait pas besoin pour l'instant… Il y avait une autre horloge dont il voulait entendre les rouages tourner… Une horloge qui ne retardait pas, même d'un centième de seconde par an, mais semblait au contraire s'avancer par rapport à l'heure exacte, si on en jugeait à la manière dont le mouvement de ses engrenages s'accélérait… Une horloge qui ne troublait pas le silence par un tic-tac monotone mais par le bruit irrégulier de la respiration de celle dont elle mesurait le temps qui lui restait à vivre… Un temps qui serait certainement beaucoup trop court pour le voleur, mais après tout, il n'était pas du genre à ouvrir des boites de Pandore pour y trouver l'éternité… Il préférait s'intéresser à des joyaux beaucoup plus précieux qu'il ne laisserait plus personne lui dérober… Il préférait trouver le bonheur dans le temps présent que dans un temps qui ne s'achèverait jamais… Il préférait, au silence de l'éternité, le silence seulement interrompu par le bruit d'une horloge dont il voulait continuer d'entendre les rouages tourner…

Une horloge dont il ferait tout son possible pour reculer le moment où elle serait hors d'usage, au lieu de le faire avancer plus vite, trop vite…

Non décidément, il avait retenu la leçon… Et il avait préféré s'y prendre en avance plutôt qu'en retard pour éviter d'avoir des regrets… Quoique… Non, il s'y était pris juste à la bonne heure, ni en avance, et surtout ni en retard…

Le Kid n'arrivait jamais en retard, presque jamais, sur les lieux où il dérobait ses joyaux… Mais par contre, il aurait préféré avoir la jouissance de dérober celui qu'il serrait entre ses doigts au nez et à la barbe d'un certains détective qui semblait le convoiter autant que lui… Un détective à qui il aurait aimé restituer sa montre…

Un détective qui lui avait ôté ce plaisir en lui remettant ce joyau, simplement en lui faisant comprendre à quel point il était précieux pour lui, et que le Kid ne devait jamais être en retard sur les lieux de ses vols…


End file.
